Triangular Relationships
by Zarosguth
Summary: Eve has eyes for Raven, the first friend she ever made in high school, but he doesn't think of her as anything more than a friend as he's in love with Rena, the captain of the school's archery club.
1. Eve's Love

_**Story Title:  
**_Triangular Relationships

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Drama / Hurt & (No) Comfort / Yuri /Love Triangle / (Minor) Angst

_**Summary:  
**_Eve has eyes for Raven, the first friend she ever made in high school, but he doesn't think of her as anything more than a friend as he's in love with Rena, the captain of the school's archery club.

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Elsword. Elsword and all related trademarks are owned by KoG Studios.

* * *

***~-[**** Chapter #1: Eve's Love ****]-~***

* * *

"Hey Eve, thanks for letting me borrow your notes, thanks to you I aced that last test!" is what he said to me when he returned my notebook to me. My name is Eve, I'm a student at Velder High and am madly in love.

His name is Raven. He's a handsome guy with long black hair, golden-yellow eyes and tanned skin. Most people think he's a little scary because of all of his scars which make him look like a war veteran or something, but in reality he has to be one of the kindest people I've ever met.

When I was new in school he was one of my first friends. I was a very shy person and hid this fact by acting emotionless towards people and building up walls to keep people out.

But he broke through those walls. He even introduced me to some of his friends who then became my friends as well.

I love him so very much. I'm in love. He's quite popular but despite that he always makes time for me. In his own words: "Most people hang out with me because I'm popular, but then there's my real friends whom can always take as much of my time as they want."

My love for him knows no bounds.

Raven is in love too, but not with me.

My love is unrequited.

Raven's love is reserved for the captain of the school's archery club: Rena.

Rena is a kind, understanding and beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, emerald-green eyes and a well-shaped body. She is a good listener and always has good advice for everyone who has some sort of problem. She's very popular; everybody loves her.

I hate her.

I hate her because the guy I'm in love with is in love with her. Yes, Raven and I are good friends but that is not enough!

Worst thing is, I don't blame either Raven or Rena; they can't help who they are. But it does piss me off to no end. He follows her around like some sort of puppy and it makes me sick.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

I just arrived at school. Raven isn't here yet, he must be swinging by the archery club's morning practice. Ugh.

"Hey did you hear?" I hear a few girls gossiping nearby. "Raven asked Rena out yesterday!" What? He what?!

"No way! For real?"

"Yeah, but from what I've heard she rejected him."

I stopped listening at that point; I couldn't believe it. She rejected him? Rena rejected Raven?

That bitch!

How dare she reject someone as perfect as him? Why would she reject someone like him? He is handsome, kind, intelligent, strong...

I don't understand.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

"Why?!" I yell at the blonde before me, as she looks at me with a questioning gaze. I went looking for her after school to confront her. "Why did you reject Raven?!"

She stares at me for a moment longer, her expression troubled now.

"I simply don't have romantic feelings towards him." she answers bluntly. I cannot fathom it: he is the ideal guy for any girl, how can she not have feelings for him?

I feel like I have to puke so I run off as fast as I can; I need fresh air!

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

She's running off, her long silver hair flowing behind her elegantly. It pains my heart to see her upset; that look in her golden-yellow eyes before she ran off nearly broke it completely. I want to run after her and say something but it feels like my feet are glued to the ground and even if I could move right now, what would I say?

There's only one thing I want to say to her but I can't; I can't tell her: "Eve, I rejected Raven because I am in love with you."

I can't do so, because she is in love with the very same Raven I rejected.

Unlike me, she is attracted to guys.

Unlike me, who is attracted to girls.

Attracted to her...

My love is unrequited at its very basis.

* * *

_**Afterword:  
**_Hello there, or, 'Nice to meet you,' in case we haven't met before.

My name is Zarosguth and I thank you for taking your time to read chapter one of 'Triangular Relationships'. I hope it did not disappoint.

Love triangles, there's something about them that I love. Unfortunately the triangles love the squares. And then those squares are interested in me. But I don't care about squares, so...

There will be a second part to this with Rena's POV through the entire thing. I have no plans to make a chapter with the situation from Raven's POV. I might though, if people really want me to. But I will first write Rena's POV.

Please leave me a review telling me what you think. Don't be afraid to be critical; I appreciate all forms of feedback.

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


	2. Rena's Love

_**Story Title:  
**_Triangular Relationships

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Drama / Hurt & (No) Comfort / Yuri / Love Triangle / (Minor) Angst

_**Summary:  
**_Eve has eyes for Rave, the first friend she ever made in high school, but he doesn't think of her as anything more than a friend as he's in love with Rena, the captain of the school's archery club.

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Elsword. Elsword and all related trademarks are owned by KoG Studios.

* * *

***~-[**** Chapter #2: Rena's Love ****]-~***

* * *

"Nicely done captain!" one of my archery club mates compliments me as I hit a bullseye.

I smile back and thank them for their compliment. However, my eye catches something behind them. When I focus on what caught my eye I see the most captivating girl I've ever seen in my life.

My name is Rena and I am, what most people would call, a 'lesbian'.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

I've always known I was different from most of my peers. While most my friends would talk about how hot this guy was or how charming that guy was, I could only think about how cute that girl was, or how pretty that girl was.

Similarly, while the bedrooms of my friends would be decorated with posters of boy bands and male actors, I filled my bedroom with posters of female singers and actors.

My parents thought it was just a phase I was going through when I first gathered the courage to tell them I thought I was gay. When it turned out I was right, my parents threw me out of the house. I was lucky to find a landlord that wasn't prejudiced and let me rent a place.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

I cannot shake the memory of the girl I saw that day. I found out her name is Eve. She has beautiful, long, silver hair and the most captivating golden-yellow eyes. I just can't get her out of my head.

Alas, I have no chance; she's in love with a guy, in love with Raven.

Raven is a nice guy and I cannot deny the fact that he is handsome, but sometimes he hangs around me so much it's almost annoying.

And that's not accounting for the fact Eve seems jealous of me, while I want her to… love me.

Alas, that will never happen; she's straight after all.

If only I could harbour romantic feelings for guys, then I wouldn't have had these problems. It's funny; people always come to me to talk about their personal problems and always seem very pleased with the advice I give them. But there is one person I cannot help.

Myself.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Raven has been hanging around me more and more lately and even without seeing her most of the time, I can feel Eve glaring at me for 'stealing' the love of her life. Sometimes I just want to push Raven away from me and run up to Eve and just hug her; to show her how much I adore her.

To show her how much I _love_ her. Not Raven, but _her_.

At the same time I feel bad for Raven; his love is unrequited as well; I simply cannot see him as more than a friend.

Raven is such a blind _idiot_ in that respect. There is this one beautiful girl head over heels for him and he only has eyes for someone that cannot love him back the same way.

Open your eyes Raven! Open your eyes to that beautiful girl; she deserves to be happy!

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

"Rena, I love you. Would you please go out with me?" He asks me with pleading eyes. I knew this was coming. I knew it, I just hoped it wouldn't be this soon. I have to be honest, I cannot give him false hope. I have to tell him no.

And so I do.

He must feel horrible, getting rejected like that. He will probably wonder what it is that makes me not want to go out with him. He will probably blame himself. But he shouldn't.

After all, it's not him; it's me.

Maybe, once he gets over me he can open his eyes to Eve. Open his eyes to that wonderful girl that is madly in love with him.

And then, maybe I can get over _her_.

I have to get over her. I _will_ get over her. Maybe not as long as we're still in high school, but after that, there's college. A new and fresh start.

And then, I might find someone who is the same as me.

But for now we will be stuck in this triangle… for just a little longer.

* * *

_**Afterword:  
**_Hello there, or, 'Nice to meet you,' in case we haven't met before.

My name is Zarosguth and I thank you for taking your time to read the second chapter of 'Triangular Relationships'. I hope it did not disappoint.

Unrequited love is a sad thing but also part of reality. It happens all the time but that doesn't make it a _not_ sad thing.

For now, this will mark the end of this story. If anyone is interested in continuing off of this concept and find some sort of happy ending then, by all means, be my guest.

If people _really_ want me to I might make a chapter is Raven's POV but I doubt he can bring anything new to the table since he's never aware of Eve's love for him during the events of this story, nor is he aware of Rena's sexuality so unless someone can give me a good idea for Raven's POV, this story ends here.

I didn't want this story to turn into social commentary. Though, seeing how this story deals a bit with homophobia, that couldn't be helped.

I'm a straight male, so no matter how much I sympathise with LGBT people, I can never truly understand the situation most of them are in.

One thing I _do_ know however, is that people can be cruel.

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


End file.
